1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver hanging assembly, and more particularly to a screwdriver hanging assembly to save time for assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool hanger assembly has a main frame and multiple connecting devices. The main frame has two track grooves formed in the main frame and parallel to each other. The connecting devices are slidably mounted on the track grooves. Each connecting device has a bracket protruding from the connecting device and being capable of holding a screwdriver.
However, the connecting devices have to be attached to the main frame one by one, so to assemble the multiple connecting devices onto the main frame is time-consuming, increases manufacturing cost and is not convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a screwdriver hanging assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.